


Shiro, You Horndog You!   (Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Confused Lance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Just going to put the rape warning just in case, Little Age Gap, M/M, Pervert Shiro, Porn With Plot, Rapeish?, Sexual Frustration, Slightly older/younger, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically, Shiro gets horny when him and Lance hand wrestle. Because who doesn't get horny af after a good hand wrestle amirite?. Lance says that the loser has to do anything the winner says. You know where that goes. Shiro takes full advantage of this and smut happens, as well as fluff, cuzz who doesn't love a good fluff.(I am bad at summaries, JUST READ IT!)





	Shiro, You Horndog You!   (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this because lately iv'e been feeling like SHANCE a lot and needed to express myself.  
> Enjoy (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Narrator's P.O.V**

 

Shiro, a 25 year old man with a bionic arm. He is also captain of the voltron paladins, he controls the head. Shiro is very much like a father to the team due to his paternal persona and kind eyes. He has been through a lot, and the hardships he has worked through is what shapes who he is now, a space dad. But like all dads, they do have...desires too. 

It could be quite hard for him, because he has to keep his calm and stay assertive. But sometimes he wants a shoulder to cry on like how he lets others cry on his. Not just those desires, also sexual ones. Yeah, i know what your thinking. Just get a girl or whatever and have sex, or watch porn and wank off. But those earthly resources are limited here in space, not to mention an altean ship. Sure it has internet, but he didn't want to get too comfortable with that. How does he know that no anti-Voltron person or alien would hack them again. If not that, he just simply doesn't trust it. 

Shiro can't just see Allura and think.  _"Oh, a woman. Lemme fuck her for my horniness."_  No, it's not that easy. First of all, she thinks human ears are ugly and really takes little to no interest in him. And neither does Shiro, because in all honesty, he has way too much respect for her. They both are like friends and leaders. But he still uses her face and hands as a good jerking-off reference. But really, how can one go that far without porn or sex?.

Shiro sat at the big dinning table, but he was not eating, rather just observing the area. He propped his head up with his left palm while his metal arm was just placed on the table. His shoe tapped the floor a few times here in there. 

"Cmon man, you can't tell me your pee is not green." Lance asked Hunk. 

"EW. Pee isn't meant to look like that, unless your sick. It's probable just the way you're looking at it." Hunk responded.

"It's probable that stupid space goo." Lance said, turning his attention back to his phone.

Lance was leaning against Hunk on the floor while hunk sat up with his legs crossed. The cuban was on his phone and Hunk was on some big weird altean laptop. Shiro heard what they were talking about and sighed. Why did he have to be stuck with annoying teenagers 24/7. God they were so irritating, always being obnoxious and curious. Especially Lance, he was the last person you wanted to be trapped on an island with. You would probable end up killing him or fucking him. Shiro thought, looking at him through squinted eyes.

Yeah, that's right. Shiro would fuck him, and this is not the first time he has thought of that. He had thought of how it would feel to fuck him, a loud, annoying, could be a virgin teen. Lance was cute, his freckles, his boisterous nature and perfectly tanned skin. And the boy sure knew how to dance, his slim waist and how he moves his hips drives Shiro crazy sometimes. 

 

**Shiro's P.O.V**

 

I catch myself gazing at the teen, thinking about what i could do. If i ever do get to fuck him, i'd first make him blow me. Seeing how his innocent face would react to my big manhood would probable make me cum already. I wonder what he feels like, his tight ass would be so delicious. I try to get out of my thoughts before i get a freaking boner, then an unholy image pops up in my mind. Goddammit, why now.

"What's wrong with the internet?" Lance asks. He turns to look fully at Hunk. "Is yours down too?."

"Yup." Hunk replied.

Lance turns back and starts tapping on his phone rapidly. He then gets up and walks out the room to where Coran was i suppose. 

"Coran, what's wrong with the wifi?, i'm trying to watch planet of the apes scenes!." Lance complains, shoving his phone in the red haired's face.

"Now calm down, i'm sure it'll get back up, maybe you can do something useful as it does." Coran says, in his familiar accent.

"BUT!, there is nothing to do, it's your job, FIX IT!." Lance yells. I get tired of this, i didn't want him going around and bothering people because the internet did not work. 

"Lance, that's enough." I say casually. 

Lance groans and walks back out. He then leaves to somewhere and doesn't come back. I sigh as that was relief, Lance always tended to bother me when he was bored. And sometimes he made it difficult by being so darn adorable. I fold my arms on my chest, and lean back against the chair. I slowly close my eyes.

 

A few minutes of me taking a nap while sitting up, and already Lance is crouching on the table in front of me. I feel a shadow hovering on me, causing me to open my eyes. I blink a few times to notice it was Lance and he carried a confused and amused expression. I cock a brow at him.

"Shiro sleeps?, who knew." He says.

I roll my eyes, arising from the chair and leaning on the table with my hands.

"Why are you on a table Lance?." I question, signaling for him to get off. He looks away from me and gets off the table. Why today!?, any other day, but why today?, when i'm trying to contain myself. He just has to come around, and everything he does i get slightly turned on. I wouldn't call it a crush, because that sounds childish, i'd say i just thought the kid was cute.

He walks around the table to where i'm standing and smiles at my robot arm. I look at him confusedly, then when i realize he was admiring it and feel my face burn up. Of course he took interest in it, he's Lance.

"I just realized how cool it must be to have a cyborg arm!. Dude we need to hand wrestle NOW!." He says excitedly.

I see a glint of competition is his eyes and i can't understand why, he was clearly going to lose. But i could not help but entertain this. I smirk, bringing my metal arm up and looking at it. 

"Guess we can, but i hope you know you stand no chance kid. And i may end up hurting you" I chuckle. 

"Don't be so sure about that, they don't call me the Hand Wrestle Slayer for nothing." Lance says, smiling widely.

"Who do you mean by  _"They"_ , because iv'e never heard anyone call yo-"

"Shhh!!, stop trying to change the subject!. If i win i get to make you do anything i say old man." He puts his hands on his hips, a cocky smile on his face.

"Uhh..I'm not too sure about that." I say.

" **Please**!." He begs.

"What i'm saying is that i'd probable not do anything you sa-"

" **PLEASE**!." 

I sigh. I had work to do, i didn't have time for this. But how could i say no to those eyes. And he said the winner can tell to loser to do anything. A snicker to my self. God what am i doing?.

"What's so funny?."

"Fine, lets do it." I say.

"Yes!. Okay Shiro, if i win, you have to drink Coran's foot water. And don't ask how i got it, cause a good a magician never reveals his secrets."

I honestly wasn't even going to question that. I huff and sit back in my chair. He sits on the chair at the opposite side of the table. He looks at my arm as i put it in position. It seems as if he is thinking of a strategy. I roll my eyes.

"Tell me whenever you're ready." I say boredly. 

"Hey, you never told me what you're gonna make me do!, i can't assure i'll do it unless i know what it is."

I freeze, not really knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell him what i had on mind, he would never look at me the same. But i knew i would just end up making him do something normal and not that. 

"I don't know, lemme think on it" I offer him my metal hand. "Now can we get done with this, i have to speak with Allura in a few."

"Yeah yeah. PIDGE! get over here, i need you to verify something." Lance yells.

Pidge walks over towards us and gazes at me for a minute, i smile. then she looks back to Lance

"What!?, let me guess, you wanna make sure everything is  **100%**  fair with this hand wrestle?." Pidge says, clearly annoyed and acting as if she'd done this before.

I shake my head.

"yes please." Lance says.

"UGH, fine, let me go get my rulers. And Lance, you owe me big time for bothering me, now thanks to you, i forgot to remember what i forgot."

 

Pidge makes sure everything is  **100%**  right, it takes her about a minute. She just measures stuff and makes our arms perfectly 50/50.

"There, done. And you're totally gonna lose Lance!." She walks away.

"Shut up Pidge!." Lance grumbles, focusing on our arms. 

This is getting tiring, he actually thinks he's gonna win. Sad, his arm is like a needle compared to mine. I squeeze his hand a little to get his attention. He winces.

"Ow! I MEANt!...why did you do that?" He screeches.

"Stop prolonging this because you know you're going to lose, just do it like a man." I say.

"Whatever, Shiro the Hero." He mocks.

Really?, he still remembers that nickname?. Lord, he still must feel a certain way about me being more famous in the Voltron coalition. Adorable. Was that why he was doing this wrestling thing?, because he wanted to make himself feel better by winning but too bad he wasn't. Poor kid. 

"Okay, Loverboy Lance." I mock as well. He frowns at me.

"But first we need a countdown, it would not be  **100%**  fair if one of us did it." Lance states.

Oh god. I sigh once more. I just stare at him for a while as he goes on about stupid statistics i already know. I love this dork.

"Uhh, Pidge?." Lance calls.

"Dont even think about it!." Pidge replies.

"Nevermind, i'll just do it on my phone." Lance brings his phone out his pocket and sets up the timer.

I just sit there tiredly. The cuban places the phone on the table, and looks back at me.

"There,  **100%**  Fair."

I chuckle at him. He clearly is offended by me laughing. I don't care, he's the one wasting my time and what he was doing was funny to me. Trying to make this into something long and important. When the count down starts, i stay the same. But he licks his upper lip in determination. 

"5....4....3....2....1......GO!" The robot voice on the phone says. 

In a split second i already slammed his arm onto the table. But not too hard, i had no intention on killing him.

"OWW!, Ow ow ow my arm!." His voice cracks. 

"Sorry!, but i did warn you." I laugh. 

"It's not funny, YOU'RE A CHEATER!." He gets up and holds his arm, glaring at me. 

"Nope, it was **100%**  fair." I tease. 

He clenches his jaw, looking away from me. Clearly mad. Oh how he was so cute when he was upset, i found it quite entertaining. He was out of breath from that?, wow i still can't believe he actually though he'd win. I gaze at the clock, it was twilight, and i had not even noticed. This boy really has a talent for bothering you so much that you lose track of time. I smirk, maybe i should teach him a lesson. I then get up and walk to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He rolls his eyes, and looks up at me. Ooo, i can't wait to play with his teenage hormones. It really can't be that bad, maybe he has been sexually frustrated as i was, we could help each other. I just gaze down at him for a while, he gets shy and looks away.

"What do i have to do?." He says, his voice coated with annoyance. 

I look up, pretending i was thinking. I couldn't believe i was about to try something with him that i never thought i would. Lets see how this goes. Plus, it was the perfect option, he was bored and no one really was around. And i won so i could tell him to do anything said he.

"Hmm...just come to my room and i'll show you~." I cooed, walking ahead of him.

He looks at me as i walk. I could tell he was  _shook_ , his eyebrows pushed together in confusion. 

"W-why..?" He asks hesitantly. 

"You'll find out. Not backing out are we?." I turn my self so that i see him, and crossed my arms while looking at the tanned teen. I knew this would work, kids are way to too easy to pursuade.

He sighs and looks down. "No." He says, and then he starts to follow me. I smile as i turn and continue to walk ahead. He follows me with his hands in his coat pockets.

 

We arrive and i enter the room. I remind Lance that he can't come in my room with his dirty Sneakers and he takes them off and keep his socks on. You see, i didn't trust anyone to wear shoes in my room except me. 

I wait for him to come in and when he does, his eyes widen as he looked around my room. The automatically closing door shuts, giving me a since of security. God, i really should not be doing this. But i made too much progress to stop now

"Why is your room so big, no fair!." He whines. 

"Maybe because i'm big, or because i'm better then you." I tease, knowing that'll make him mad. 

He frowns and stares at me.

"So, what is it?." He cuts to the point.

I could tell he felt uncomfortable being alone with me, because that never happens and it was new. I walk up to him, he looks at me, baffled. 

"I was wondering, have you ever felt..." I pause and squint at him. Oh my god, i can't do this. No, i must. "Horny..?"

He gasps at my question, a blush spreading across his face. He gulps, i could tell he didn't want to show fear, but it was clear he was intimidated by me. Oh how that made me extra turned on. He looks away form me fast.

"Uhh..yeah BUT w-why are you a-asking me!?." He shrilled. 

I chuckle, bringing my bionic hand up to his face. He flinches at first, but allows it. I caress his soft youthful cheek. His blush intensifies, he brings his hands from his pockets and one touches my upper arm. He just grabs it and attempts to move it away from his face, but stops. I get closer, so that my mouth was close to his ear. I feel him shudder.

"S-shiro?." He speaks in a low voice.

I know this is wrong, but it feels so right. 

"If you do a little something for me, i'll do a little something for you." I whisper. 

I then move away from his ear and gaze down at him, he looks up at me. We stand there, I played with his hair a bit, tousled it around as I waited for an answer. 

"Ok..." He whispers.

Quiznak he is so cute. I smile, i knew his hormones would take over, i could tell he was just as sexually frustrated as i was. I slowly lower him with both my hands, he protested at first, but then eases down onto his knees. There he crouched, under me, looking at the new bulge on my pants. 

"Have you ever done this before, Lance?.."

It takes him a while to answer, but when he does i could barely even hear him, but i did hear an "n" so it must have been no, and i wasn't surprised. I begin to unbuckle my belt and push down my pants a bit. I just had to be more patient with him. Not too hard, i didn't plan on anything to major.

"Wait...are you going to make me.."

"Yes." I answer, knowing what he meant.

He gulps again, nods and closes his eyes momentarily.

I finally pull down my boxers, my semi-erect cock pops out. He opens his eyes and blinks at it. God he was so beautiful, i wanted to be in his mouth right now. I did not say a word, i just grabbed my member and pointed it at his mouth, while my other metal hand rested on his shoulder. I poke his mouth with it and he doesn't open at first, then he does. I slowly slide in with a grunt. It was so warm and wet in their. once i was at least half way in, i remove my hand from it and take my bionic hand off his shoulder and place it on his head. He puts his hands on my thighs as i begin to thrust gently. I could literally just cum right now because it's Lance that has my dick in his sweet mouth. 

"Oh y-yeah..." I say silently. It felt too good. After a while i start to thrust harder, not too hard. Lance chokes a bit, which makes me calm my pace. I look down at him, his eyes were closed tight. I was close, just a few more and i'd spill my load. I wanted him to actually suck me, and not just me making all the movement. So i place two hands behind his head and i make it move back and forth. As normal, there was a little rebellion, but he slowly allowed me to do that. I was very close. 

"I need y-you to do it by your...Oh god.....S-self." I command. 

I let go of his head and he pulls away. I made a disappointed noise at this. Virgins. I thought. He breathes hard, trying to catch his breath. He swallows, then puts my cock back in his mouth. I moan softly. He goes back and forth now.

"Good Boy...Oh God, I'm close." I groan, Feeling pleasure rise up my stomach. He moves his head inexperienced, but he still made me feel so much pleasure. I felt the orgasm coming. I didn't want to do it in his mouth, so i pulled away and started jerking off. I shoot my load all over my hands. Some landing on Lance's face and of course he flinches and wipes it away.

I felt so great after that, that's all i needed. That was honestly the best orgasm i had in a long time.I pull my boxers and pants back up while slightly panting. Lance gets up, the first thing i notice was his boner which makes me smirk.

I move close to him and remove his jacket, he allows. We let his coat drop to the ground. After i pick him up bridal style, and he gets a little agitated.

"Hey!." He yells.

I ignore him. I walk over to my bed, once there, i sit down with him still in my arms. Now he sits sideways on my lap. He looks at me, eyebrows raised. I smirk, moving close to his face. We were so close that our noses touched. I catch his mouth with mine and we kiss. He is shocked at first and gasps. But, like always, he eases out. I close my eyes and kiss him softly. He tries to kiss, but is nervous. I then bite his lip, causing a little whimper from the cuban. I chuckle lowly, moving away from his face, but my eyes were still locked to his. He was a blushing mess. I loved him. It just hit me that i was getting sexual with a minor. He was 17 right?, it should be okay.

My bionic hand was wrapped around his back and other was massaging his chest from under his shirt. He whines at the cold contact. I then find his nipple and play with it.

"A-Ah..what a-are you d-doi-" He tries to speak, but moans. I then move close to his neck, licking it before i nibbled on it. Lance Shivers. I remove my hand from his shirt and start to unbutton his jeans. He reaches out and grabs my hand, stopping me. I look at him. 

"WAit...just.hold on." He begs nervously. 

I ignore it after a while, and i continue to unbutton his pants, he doesn't stop me this time. Once his pants were open, i pull them down to his knees. I do the same with his boxers.

He looks down in shame and bites his bottom lip as his dick springs up when I remove the boxers. It wasn't too big, or small. It was rock hard and leaking pre cum along its base. I instantly grab a hold of it, moving my hand slowly around it, spreading its pre cum.

Lance moans, his hips buck up a little. He was real sensitive, so i moved slow with my hand, gently rubbing him. I started pumping his member harder. My hand twisting with every pump i did.

"Ung..S-Shiro!" He screeches. "I'm..Ah!." 

My thumb slides over his sensitive slit on the head of his cock causing him to arch his back. 

"Ahh-ah I-im close!."

Before i know it, he cums in my hands. I smile in amusement, i didn't actually think it would take that fast. I guess it was his first time being touched. His load shoots high, he groans through the pleasure and lets his head hang back. I chuckle.

"That was fast." I tease. 

He ignores me as he breathed heavily. he then pulls his pants up slowly, clearly struggling so I helped him. After, he turns around so that we face each other and he wraps his legs around my waist, he lays his chin on my shoulder and hugs me.

I die a little inside, my heart felt like a fluff ball. i was a little shocked at first by the sudden affection, then i wrap my broad arms around him as well, embracing the teen. I close my eyes for a while and enjoyed his scent. I know i just started this because i wanted sexual release, but i stayed for the warm feeling i was having now. Lance holding on me, it just made me feel happy.

It also made me feel a bit sad, i rarely gave Lance the attention and praise he wanted. We sit there like that for a couple of minutes, then i raise my eyebrows when i heard quiet snoring from Lance.

 .

.

.

Was he sleeping...?, oh god.

 

 

 

 


End file.
